


Cigarettes

by roby_lia



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-16 00:09:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5805640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roby_lia/pseuds/roby_lia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un respiro profondo, il fumo che invade i polmoni, e poi viene rilasciato con uno sbuffo nella fredda notte londinese.<br/>“Questa roba ci ucciderà” mormora Lestrade, prima di prendere un altro tiro.<br/>“Stiamo già morendo, non vedo come possa fare la differenza- ribatte prontamente il ragazzo al suo fianco, prendendo un’altra lunga boccata di veleno- Così sei stato ufficialmente rapito per la prima volta da mio fratello”<br/>“Già, quale onore”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cigarettes

**_ Cigarettes  _ **

_E per ammazzare il tempo in attesa della morte,_   
_fumo sigarette sottili_   
_toccando con la punta del mio naso gli dèi_   
_Jules Laforgue_

   
  
Un respiro profondo, il fumo che invade i polmoni, e poi viene rilasciato con uno sbuffo nella fredda notte londinese.  
  
“Questa roba ci ucciderà” mormora Lestrade, prima di prendere un altro tiro.  
“Stiamo già morendo, non vedo come possa fare la differenza- ribatte prontamente il ragazzo al suo fianco, prendendo un’altra lunga boccata di veleno- Così sei stato ufficialmente rapito per la prima volta da mio fratello”  
“Già, quale onore” una smorfia attraversa il viso dell’ispettore, mentre cerca vanamente di non pensare alla vera prima volta che ha incontrato l’altro Holmes.  
È un ricordo ancora troppo vivo, l’odore di ospedale gl’impregna le narici e le mani di Sherlock tremano ancora troppo dall’astinenza quando crede che lui non lo veda. E in tutto quel caos Mycroft Holmes si era presentato con la sua aria saccente e un’aurea di calma piatta.  
Se è riuscito a trattenersi dal prenderlo a pugni quel giorno, ci riuscirà in ogni altra occasione, ne è assai convinto.  
“Ti ha offerto dei soldi per tenermi d’occhio”  
“Già”  
“E tu li hai accettati”  
“Certo”  
Sherlock non n’è sorpreso. Sherlock non _può_ essere sorpreso in fondo, ma questo non vuol dire che il tono dell’altro non lo _colpisca_. Quei pochi che erano stati avvicinati da Mycroft avevano fatto di tutto per negare l’evidenza.  
Lestrade invece l’ha ammesso come se fosse la cosa più logica. Ed in effetti lo è, solo un idiota rifiuterebbe la somma che suo fratello offre.  
Ma c’è ancora qualcosa, qualcosa nel suo tono di voce che non riesce ad _afferrare_. E la cosa non gli piace per niente.  
L’altro nota il suo sguardo strano e alza un sopracciglio.  
“L’hai detto tu stesso, questa roba finirà per ucciderci- rispose alla sua implicita domanda alzando appena la mano che reggeva la sigaretta- e i cerotti alla nicotina costano. Quindi, fintanto che starai pulito ti garantisco l’accesso al Barth, alle scene del crimine degne della tua attenzione e ci divideremo l’assegno di tuo fratello per smettere di fumare”  
Sherlock non l’avrebbe ammesso nemmeno sotto tortura, ma un parte di lui (una parte minuscola, che quasi si vergogna di esistere) è impressionata. Nessuno aveva mai avuto il coraggio di provare a raggirare suo fratello. O meglio, nessuno era sopravvissuto per raccontarlo.  
“Idea stranamente intelligente, ti fa onore, ma questo non impedirà a Mycroft di far sparire il tuo cadavere quando lo verrà a sapere”  
“Lo sa, gliel’ho detto io stesso. Voglio aiutarti, davvero, ma lo farò alle mie condizioni”  
 _Oh_.  
“Tu hai tenuto testa a Mycroft?”  
“Apparentemente”  
“E non sei finito a dirigere il traffico o in una fossa comune nel bel mezzo del Burundi?”  
“Non mi risulta- è l’indifferente risposta, mentre gettava a terra il mozzicone- e smettila di guardarmi così, ci so fare con i _bambini_ ”  
Sherlock sa che dovrebbe perlomeno fingersi offeso per quella frecciatina molto poco velata, ma la sorpresa ha stranamente il sopravvento, e improvvisamente gli sembra di vedere qualcos’altro in quel _Graham_ , qualcosa che prima gli era sfuggito e che ancora non riesce ad afferrare del tutto mentre lo osserva mettersi in piedi, l’altalena su cui era seduto che cigola mentre ondeggia lentamente.  
“Dai andiamo, si sta facendo tardi”  
“Andare dove?”  
“Tu non hai una casa e io ho un divano libero. Ma prova a finirmi il caffè domani mattina e ti rinchiudo in una cella di cui butto via la chiave”  
Senza rivolgergli neanche più uno sguardo, l’uomo inizia ad incamminarsi “Datti una mossa ragazzino!”  
Sherlock lo osserva ancora per qualche istante, dondolandosi appena con le sue lunghe gambe mentre la sigaretta che ancora aveva tra le dita lentamente si spegne del tutto.  
Poi, con un’insolita calma e qualcosa vagamente simile allo _sconcerto_ , si alza e lo segue in silenzio.  
 

  
*  
*  
*  
 

  
Le mani gli tremano mentre cerca di accendere quella dannata sigaretta.  
  
Vorrebbe dirsi che è per il tanto tempo che non fuma, per gli anni che è riuscito a passare lontano da quella morte in confezioni lucide.  
Vorrebbe convincersi che è solo per quello, ma sa fin troppo bene che non è così.  
“Cazzo!” urla, lanciando con forza l’accendino sul tavolinetto davanti a lui.  
Si passa le mani tra i capelli, cercano di smettere di tremare, la sigaretta ormai mezza distrutta ancora tra le labbra che gli cade.  
Mentre fa dei profondi respiri, sente finalmente la porta di quell’appartamento non suo aprirsi e i passi controllati _\- sempre così controllati, come si può essere così controllati?!-_ che portano il vero proprietario a raggiungerlo sul divano.  
Greg non ha il coraggio di alzare lo sguardo. Si era detto che doveva andare lì per l’altro, che avrebbe avuto bisogno di lui, che la sua presenza avrebbe migliorato almeno un poco tutto quella situazione di merda.  
Voleva essere forte per lui come lo era stato per tutti gli altri, per l’espressione di puro dolore di John e per le lacrime di Molly.  
“Mi dispiace” riesce a rantolare appena, prima di trovare il coraggio di guardarlo in viso. Gli occhi vuoti, l’espressione spenta, le spalle leggermente incurvate.  
Qualcuno che non lo conosce bene forse non avrebbe visto le differenze. Ma quello non è il suo caso, anzi tutt’altro, visto che uno dei pochi vanti che osava farsi è di riuscire ad accendere qualcosa in lui, a far spuntare la sua umanità.  
Ma forse, in quella situazione, sarebbe stato meglio distruggere ogni barlume di umanità restante, piuttosto che sopportare tutto quel dolore, tutto quel vuoto.  
E Greg che voleva, davvero, essere lì per lui, voleva trovare un’altra scusa per doversi sforzare di essere forte, per non dover ammettere la verità anche con sé stesso, perde quel poco di controllo che gli era rimasto nell’istante stesso in cui incontra il suoi sguardo.  
“Mi dispiace Mycroft, mi dispiace tantissimo. Avrei dovuto proteggerlo, diamine era l’unica cosa che dovevo fare! Avrei dovuto fidarmi di lui! Lo sapevo che Donovan e Anderson stavano dicendo una cazzata, lo sapevo. Invece gli ho ascoltati. Dio, sono proprio un idiota, ancora più stupido di quello che diceva Sherlock”  
“Gregory” la voce esausta dell’altro e la mano che cerca la propria fermano il fiume di parole.  
Greg lo fissa ancora “Mi dispiace. È tutta colpa mia” ripete senza riuscire a fermarsi, le parole che escono con un singulto.  
“Non è colpa tua. Non è colpa di nessuno di voi, credimi”  
Poi Mycroft prende due sigarette dal pacchetto abbandonato sul tavolo, offrendogliene una e recupera l’accendino.  
La sua mano non trema e la fiamma si sprigiona con sicurezza.  
“A Sherlock” dice solamente, accendendo la sigaretta.  
“A Sherlock” ripete Greg, imitandolo.  
E il primo tiro dopo tanto tempo non lo fa stare meglio, non migliora la situazione, anzi se possibile peggiora le cose, rendendo quell’assenza ancora più concreta, ancora più reale.  
Ma finché fa male, in qualche modo, può quasi convincersi che Sherlock sia ancora con loro.  
 

*  
*  
*

  
  
  
Da uno sguardo più consapevole Greg Lestrade si dice che avrebbe dovuto aspettarselo. Aveva conosciuto Sherlock per anni, per un lungo periodo era stato lui la cosa più simile ad un amico che Sherlock avesse mai avuto. Prima di John ovviamente.  
“Quella roba ti ucciderà”  
Sì, avrebbe dovuto decisamente averlo visto arrivare.  
“…Oh, che bastardo!!”  
E vorrebbe quasi prenderlo a pugni, urlargli contro perché ci ha messo così tanto, decisamente _troppo_ per _l’intelligentissimo_ Sherlock Holmes, e un abbraccio soffocante è la sintesi migliore per assecondare tutti i suoi pensieri del momento.  
Quando lo lascia andare Sherlock ha in mano il suo pacchetto di sigarette e probabilmente anche il suo distintivo, per non parlare del portafoglio, ma fottesega, Sherlock era tornato, Sherlock era vivo, quella era l’unica cosa che contava.  
“Ti dispiace?” domanda ammiccando all’accendino che stringeva ancora in mano, e Greg si danna perché in quel momento direbbe di sì a qualunque sua offerta, persino quella di uccidere Anderson e occultarne il cadavere.  
Scuote la testa sbuffando una risata, offrendogli la fiamma luminosa per poi accendersi anche la sua di sigaretta.  
“Diamine, dimmi che non l’hai ancora detto a Mycroft! Voglio assolutamente vedere la sua faccia quando-“  
“Mycroft sa già tutto. L’ha sempre saputo. È stato lui stesso ad aiutarmi ad organizzarlo”  
“…ah”  
.  
.  
.  
 _“è stato per proteggervi che io e Sherl-“_  
 _Greg se ne va con un’imprecazione sulle labbra e sbattendo la porta._  
-Deduci questo, idiota di un Holmes.  
 

*  
*  
*

  
  
  
John Watson pensava di aver visto di tutto e di essere in grado di sopportare di tutto. Insomma dopo aver vissuto con niente popò dimeno che Sherlock Holmes per anni era certo che non potesse esserci qualcosa al mondo in grado di sorprenderlo ancora, oltre a Sherlock stesso, ovviamente.  
A quanto pare si sbagliava, perché se sopportare Sherlock Holmes era già di per sé un’impresa, sopportare uno Sherlock Holmes in combutta con un Greg Lestrade- un Greg Lestrade che non solo si è beccato una pallottola per il loro sociopatico iperattivo preferito, ma pure due mesi di vacanza tra le ferie arretrate, gli ordini del dottore e grazie tante _Governo Inglese_!- con l’arduo onere di farli disintossicare dalla pessima abitudine di fumare che avevano ripreso, bhe, quello è troppo anche per lui.  
   
   
Una parte di lui gli dice che doveva smetterla di comportarsi da bambino ed uscire da quel bagno.  
L’altra parte, assai più preponderante, aveva i sudori freddi al solo pensiero di due mesi – due fottuti mesi!- di vacanza forzata.  
Una settimana ci stava. Due poteva sopportarle. A tre avrebbe iniziato a dare di matto. A quattro neppure il _Governo Inglese_ sarebbe riuscito a tenerlo a letto, qualunque _tattica_ decidesse di usare.  
E suddetto Governo Inglese che si allea con John per far nuovamente smettere a lui e Sherlock di fumare non migliorava di certo quella situazione già così catastrofica.  
Questo dovrebbe ragionevolmente spiegare perché lui e Sherlock sono chiusi nel bagno del 221B, condividendo l’unica sigaretta scampata alla Grande Epurazione- la signora-santa-subito-Hudson avrebbe ricevuto un magnifico regalo per Natale, poco ma sicuro- mentre John urla e minaccia come un ossesso dall’altro lato della porta. Ma dato che entrambi erano assai bravi ad ignorare gente che gli urla contro, soprattutto considerando che la maggior parte delle volte si urlavano proprio loro uno contro l’altro – o, in alternativa, un certo Governo Inglese – ignorare il dotto John H. Watson in confronto era una passeggiata.  
Se solo avesse il suo lavoro di cui occuparsi smettere di fumare sarebbe stato dieci volte più facile.  
Ma invece, grazie al caro Mycroft Holmes e al suo senso di colpa, vacanza. Due _mesi_ di vacanza. Mesi. M.E.S.I.  
Quindi sì, bagno, sigaretta e Sherlock sembra la cosa più sensata da fare, e chissenefrega se sembrava essere tornato l’adolescente ribelle che era stato per un periodo. Periodo di cui Sherlock non dovrà mai venirne a sapere, ovviamente. Veramente c’erano troppe giacche di pelle, capelli sparati dal gel e smalto nero sulle unghie per far voler sapere a chiunque di quel periodo, se dev’essere sincero.  
Greg distoglie lo sguardo dalla strada che vedeva dalla finestra, riportandolo su Sherlock.  
Alza un sopracciglio mentre gli passa la sigaretta “Cos’hai?”  
Sherlock continua a squadrarlo come suo solito, mentre fa un profondo tiro.  
“Quello che hai fatto è stato veramente stupido…”  
Greg rotea gli occhi, mentre si sistema la fasciatura sulla spalla “Sì, l’hai già detto in tutti i modi umanamente possibili. Non credevo che l’astinenza da nicotina ti rendesse _così_ lento”  
“… ma comunque grazie” aggiunge l’altro, tirando appena le labbra e facendo finta di non averlo sentito.  
Greg ricambia il suo sguardo sorpreso, accettando la sigaretta quasi senza accorgersene. Poi scrolla la spalla buona “Figurati ragazzino” godendosi la sensazione del fumo che gl’invade i polmoni.  
Greg sa che Sherlock potrebbe dirgli esattamente quanti anni, mesi, ore sono passati dall’ultima volta che l’ha chiamato così.  
E Sherlock sa che lui sa.  
C’entrava un caso particolarmente intrigante, un sacco di scartoffie- perché Sherlock non può non essere Sherlock e combinare per una volta un qualche casino che comprenda, chenesò, una scatola di donuts, invece che carte su carte su carte- e Sherlock stesso, che faceva l’offeso, rannicchiato sul divano del suo ufficio, con mezzo Scotland Yard che voleva mettergli le mani attorno a quel suo collo sottile e preferibilmente stringerlo fino a poter vedere un adorabile blu cianotico colorare il suo viso pallido.  
Poi c’era Lestrade, che gli mise sopra la giacca, e lui aveva già una rispostaccia sulla punta della lingua, che non gli serve, non ha freddo, se dovrebbe essere un qualche supporto emotivo non ne vede il senso e lo scopo, per poi aggiungere vita, morte e miracoli di detta giacca, giusto per tenersi in allenamento, quando qualcosa lo blocca.  
E Sherlock non ha mai capito se è per l’odore dell’altro che gli è divenuto così familiare, o forse perché sente ancora il suo calore imprigionato nella stoffa.  
Oppure è stato per la mano stranamente delicata del detective tra i suoi capelli, e la voce intrisa di qualcosa pericolosamente simili all’orgoglio che mormorava un “Ben fatto ragazzino”.  
Sherlock se la porterà a casa quella giacca, così come ha fatto per un numero indefinito di distintivi, portafogli, orologi e praticamente ogni cosa che poteva rubare al Detective Ispettore. E Lestrade, come ogni volta, non gliela chiederà mai indietro.  
.  
.  
.  
“è meglio uscire prima che il _tuo_ ragazzo si faccia male cercando di sfondare la porta”  
“Ma per favore- replica l’altro, espirando il fumo dal naso- è più probabile che il _tuo_ di ragazzo ci scateni contro l’intero MI6”  
“…Sherlock taci” lo maledice, riuscendo a rubargli la sigaretta, ormai praticamente ridotta al filtro, e finendola del tutto, prima di scappare fuori dal bagno, mentre uno Sherlock indemoniato come poche altre volte urlava “Questa me la paghi _Garfield_!” 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> ...io avrei pure un esame domani *risata isterica*  
>  Comunque, prima volta che provo a scribacchiare su questi personaggi, dopo aver rivisto tutti gli episodi in queste ultime settimane per l'ennesima volta (studiare? chi, io?), quindi ogni commento e critica sarà più che ben accolto.  
> Ringrazio di cuore chiunque sia arrivato fino alla fine e ora se permettete vado a studiare preparare i bigliettini per domani 
> 
> ciao ciao  
> roby_lia


End file.
